


Tipsy Counting and Video Calls

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diabetes, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, New Year's Eve, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: This was exactly how Roman wanted to start 2021, surrounded by his fiances with the sound of his annoying best friends coming through the video call.Or.They’re all a little bit tipsy and everyone knows how to count (down).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: 25 Days of December [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Tipsy Counting and Video Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Intro: TW: Swearing, some sex jokes from Remus.  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.

“I hope next year less of a shit show than this year.” Roman heard Virgil say from the other end of the couch but didn’t look up from his plate of Chinese food. They had been saying the same thing for the past two hours on repeat ever since they started to get a little bit tipsy. 

“Vi,” Patton said, “You already said that buddy.” 

“Oh, really?” Now that made Roman laugh a little, apparently, Virgil was a little bit tipsier than they were five minutes ago when they said it last. 

“How drunk are you guys over there?” Roman looked over to where Virgil’s laptop stood on the coffee table. They may not have been able to meet in person, seeing how there was a worldwide pandemic, and Remus and Janus both lived in a totally different state, but they definitely weren’t going to be celebrating New Year’s Eve without them. 

“Approximately, just a little bit drunk.” Roman looked over to where Logan was sitting spreading his legs open enough that Patton was able to sit in between them. 

“Oh, boy. He’s drunk isn’t he Snakey?” 

“Well, Emo Nightmare you don’t really have room to talk over there.” 

“Hey!” Roman felt Virgil lightly kick him in his stomach from where their feet were resting on his lap. “Don’t be mean to the drunk one!” 

“Yeah, Princey, don’t be mean to the drunk one.” Roman flipped off Janus who was now on the screen as well. Apparently, according to the new drink in his hand, Janus’ absence wasn’t just to go to the bathroom. 

There was a brief lull in the conversation as they watched another performer on the New Years’ Eve 2020 special, before Virgil’s phone alarm started to go off. Whenever Virgil drank their doctor had told them to set a timer to go off once in a while to check their blood sugar, which why the annoying crow alarm sound was currently going off, again. 

“Ugh. Turn it off.” Roman heard Virgil, who had now moved to have their face stuffed into Roman’s stomach, mumble. 

“Where is it?” He said patting the couch next to Virgil’s feet. 

“Oh, I see it!” Patton exclaimed and started to lean down to grab it off the floor near Virgil’s head. 

“Dude, how did you get it down there,” Janus said from across the video call. 

“I honestly have no clue.”

“Want me to check, kiddo?” Patton asked as he waved the phone around a little, “then no one has to get up.” 

“Get what up?” 

“Fuck off Remus.” Roman felt Virgil pick their head up a little bit to yell at Remus then drop it back down. “Yeah, you can. I don’t care.” 

Roman watched as Patton put the phone on his lap then leaned forward to grab the PDM off the coffee table. He turned turned his attention back to the TV screen which was showing that were only five more minutes before the ball dropped. 

“You’re in range and steady Vi,” Patton said as he put the phone and the PDM onto the coffee table. “I can’t believe that this year is ending, it felt like it was purr-ever.” Roman laughed at that even though it was incredibly stupid and based on a joke that had been told earlier in the night when Remus commented on Patton’s new cat onesie. 

“Thanks.” 

“Patton,” Roman looked over to the video call again to see Remus talk, “Fuck off. Let the joke burn in hell.”

“Just like this fucking year,” Virgil said as they sat up straight so that they could see the TV screen which said that there were now four minutes left until 2021. 

“Oo, Virgil’s got their comebacks back,” Janus said, and Roman swore he could hear Remus say something about coming, at least he had the decency to not say it loud enough that they could hear it over the call but Janus could clearly hear the comment if the increased blush in his cheeks had anything to say about it. 

“Patton, it isn’t a surprise that the year is ending and contrary to popular belief the year hasn’t been any longer than it was last year. The only difference is that last year you weren’t in quarantine for half of it.” 

Roman looked back at the TV screen while Janus was talking and saw that there were two minutes left. 

“You guys, there’s two more minutes. I can’t believe that this hellfire year is ending, finally.”

“Y’all really over there thinking the year is gonna end.” Roman looked up to where Janus was now leaning on Remus with a red solo cup in his hand “But nope. The clock is just gonna keep ticking in 2020 until the end of time.” 

“Janus you-” Logan started before he was interrupted but Patton. 

“Sixty seconds! Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight!” 

“Pat, you are you really going to count down the whole minute?”

“You betcha. Fifty-five.” 

“Oh, my fucking lord you’re gonna give me a pre-hangover headache,” Virgil said, but Roman could see the faint smile on their face so it must have not been that annoying, after all, Patton had done the same thing for the past eight New Years Eves. 

“Forty-six!” Remus shouted from over the video call. 

“Forty-five!”

“Forty-four!” Janus yelled after Patton.

“Forty-three!” Remus. 

“Forty-two!” Patton. 

“Lo, are they seriously doing this?” Roman asked. 

“Thirty-nine,” Logan said after Janus went.

“Oh, my lord they are.” Roman watched the four of them as he felt Virgil lean into him more. 

“Ten!” Roman and Virgil had finally joined in as the TV screen started to flash different colors. “Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” 

Roman leaned down to capture Virgil’s mouth in a smile filled kiss. 

“You guys,” Roman looked at Virgil when they started to talk after pulling back. “I hope next year less of a fuck up than this year.” He let out a laugh and leaned back down to kiss Virgil again. This was exactly how he wanted to start 2021.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “New Year’s Eve” 
> 
> Also, I’ve never got tipsy before, nor have I ever seen anyone who’s drunk so I don’t know how to write drunk people at all. Also, I’m ace and literally can’t write innuendos so that’s as spicy as Remus is gonna get. Also, this is really short because I was feeling super anxious yesterday (I write these the day before I post) so I wasn’t writing super well but I think this turned out okay so I’m posting it anyways.
> 
> Edit: Here's a massive shout out to [whatisthisreally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisreally/pseuds/whatisthisreally) who is super amazing and pointed out that Logan was wrong and totally made my night!


End file.
